empireofthewhitetowerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Deep End
"We're not them." "You're enough of them." --''Gram Thew and Dr. Steven Chandler'' ' The Deep End' was a Motley of well-established Changelings in the Empire of the White Tower. They are notable for the mixture of Spring, Summer, and Autumn court Changelings, their romantic links to Empire royalty, and their seemingly separate but equally horrifying deaths. Most of the members lived in a hollow called Brandywine. History The history of The Deep End is largely unknown. Members Alice Wake *Wizened/Artist - Summer **Seeming: Alice appeared to be at least partially made of living paint that would ooze from her at all times, forming large, flowing, dreadlock-like rivers of paint on her head and dripping Jackson Pollock-style lines on her back. **Alice served as the official chronicler to King George in the early days of his reign, including painting his official portrait for The Mausoleum. Her paintings are still prized by certain members of The Empire. Alec Brink *Fariest/Shide - Summer **Of average build but densely muscled, Alec had the unearthly allure of the other Shide, but was heavily scarred upon closer examination. **Was engaged to Princess Margaret and held a reasonably high rank within the Court of Summer as a result. Simon Stone *Beast/Runnerswift - Spring, The Brotherhood **Foxlike in appearance, Stone was very thin and wiry. His fur had a very dark red complexion and he dressed in sensible middle-class business attire (from the Victorian period, but sensible none the less). **Stone was, by dint of a Crocodile Clock featuring heavily in his personal portrait, a member of the Brotherhood and a former Lost Boy. Prince Martin *Beast/Hunterheart - Prince of Autumn **The oldest member by a good 15 years, Prince Martin had the seeming of an Irish wolfhound, which made him highly intimidating. He dressed in the finest Victorian-style garments, preferring all-black attire, a top hat, and a monocle. His wolfhound features were far more subduded then most Beasts. **Martin was the Prince of Autumn under King Henry of Autumn. Gregory Link *Elemental/Manikin - Spring **Gregory's seeming manifested to make him appear as a man made of a giant burlap sack, stitched with strange-looking runes and designs. **Link had a passion for exploring The Hedge, but made a bad habit of running off by himself. There were rumors of a 6th member of the Deep End, a young (possibly mute) woman, but while many claimed to have seen this girl, no one had ever spoken to her before. Deaths According to Mr. Black, each member of the Deep End met their deaths in particularly horrible ways reasonably close to one other over the past ten years, the First being Prince Martin and the most recent being the death of Alec Brink. In the order Mr. Black recalled their deaths- #Prince Martin was found dismembered, presumably by Lord Vallum and Prince Edward some time after Queen Mary seized power in Autumn. As Prince to the deposed King, Martin was the top of the hit list assembled by Mary and her closest associates. Mary recently confessed to Percy that she always assumed that it was loyalists to the old King who killed Martin, as he was her "Inside Man" during the coup. #Simon Stone was killed trying to escape from The Pan after a particularly disastrous confrontation between the horrid Arcadian and The Brotherhood. #Alice Wake and Gregory Link were killed (and partially eaten) by a Nihil in the Deep Hedge while they were exploring that area. #Alec Brink was beheaded in the public arena by Sir Beryl Whitehall both in an act of Monomancy (dual over rank) and personal pride (as Beryl and Alec were both in love with Princess Margaret and Alec was abusive to her). Connection to Trouble Ahead As revealed recently, the members of the recently-returned motley Trouble Ahead bear a striking resemblance to the departed members of The Deep End, down to scents and clothing measurements. It is unknown what this connection actually means, but the members of Trouble Ahead are assuming it is no good (whereas the other members of the Empire either think its an adorable coincidence or they don't want to think about it altogether). Found in the Brandywine Attic Picture 29.png|Prince Martin of Autumn Miss Alice Wake's Dress.png|From Alice's trunk Picture 11.png|Simon's sensible clothes Category:Motley Category:Autumn Court Category:Spring Court Category:Summer Court Category:Sidhe Category:The Hedge Category:Trouble Ahead Category:Lost Boy